The Office
FNAC= The Office is a location in ''Five Nights at Candy's'' where the player stays and controls the main protagonist, Mary Schmidt, throughout the game. Appearance The Office is a large spaced room with a black desk with a button that connects to the window door underneath it, a red mug, a black alarm clock which tells the time, a black phone recorder, a peach colored computer with a computer monitor and keyboard, three stacked TV's (two stacked on the left side and one on the floor in the right side,) a black trash can, a news paper saying that Freddy Fazbear' s Pizza had closed down due to possible malfunction on the phone recorder, a black running, active fan, a calendar that changes throughout the nights, a hanger on a nailed piece of painted wood, a black and white checkered tile floor, two door buttons on the left and right side of the wall to close the side doors, and a poster that features and is labeled with Candy and Cindy. There is also an Animatronic burger prop that belongs to Cindy sitting next to the fan. If the Player is able to complete Night 6, they will receive a Candy Plushy, and when completing 7/20 mode on the Custom Night, a Cindy Plushy appears on the desk. When trying to complete 7/20 mode, the calendar is written in a bloody text and reads, "YOU R DEAD." Gameplay In the Office, the player can close the two side doors to keep out anything that is nearby, and the window door to defend against Blank. The player can also use the Maintenance Panel in this room, by clicking the icon on the down of the screen. If glowing eyes will appear in the left or right door, close the door, otherwise the animatronic will enter the Office, killing the player if player will turn around, use camera or sometimes they can do it while even looking at the door. Old Candy and RAT doesn't have eyes so their eyes will not appear in doorways. Old Candy and RAT can only be spotted by using the Night Vision. If they are close to the Office, they will appear in Backstage 1 (CAM 06 / left door) or the Entrance Hall (CAM 04 / right door). Old Candy will only appear at the left door, while RAT can appear at any of the two doorways. Player must also close the window once Blank is out of Drawing Room. If neglected, Blank will break the window, cutting off power, and jumpscaring the player moments later. Trivia *As a very noticeable Easter Egg, if the player clicks on the noses of Candy and Cindy on the Candy and Cindy Poster, they will hear a honk sound. *The Penguin's pose while under the desk is similar to the famous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hallucination, JJ (Balloon Girl, which was said by fans before her/his real name was revealed in the game files,) as they both appear under the desks. *Oddly, Mary Schmidt is not shown through the reflection of the window. It can be reference on how in the first FNaF's office, we can't see the reflection of Mike Schmidt on the monitors on the desk. |-|FNAC 2= The Main Hall, also known as the Office or Central Hall, is a location in ''Five Nights at Candy's 2'' where the player stays and controls the main protagonist, Marylin Schmidt, throughout the game. Appearance The Main Hall is a large spaced room, connecting almost every room in the facility. It contains grey desk with a coffee mug, a powerboard, some crumpled paper, a few energy drinks labbeled "Dat Taste" and a Candy plush on top of it. The left side of the room is also occupied by a breaker box and a rack. Once the Camera Flash is used, the rest of the room surrounded by darkness will be revealed. There are chairs, a few opened cardboards, shelves and a few pipes is in here. There are also four pillars in the room. If the player uses the Maintenance Panel, Marylin will take it from beneath the desk. It can't be seen without using it. Gameplay In the Main Hall, you can use the Maintenance Panel to monitor the animatronic's movements and to use the phones, but you are also able to use the Camera Flash to check if an animatronic has entered the Main Hall. If an animatronic enters the Main Hall, you can use a phone in a nearby room to lure them away. The animatroncs will move closer to the player, if he/she doesn't lure them away, until the'll be next to the grey desk, after which they'll jumpscare Marylin. All of the animatronics despite Chester and The Penguin, will have three phases while standing in Main Hall, drawing closer each phase. Player can also use Maintenance Panel in room by hoovering the mouse on the bottom of the screen. Trivia *Similar to the first game, there's an easter egg, where if the player clicks on the nose of the Candy plush, they will hear a honk sound. **Interestingly enough the plush looks really similar to plush awarded after beating Night 6 in first game. *Unlike the office in the first game, the office in FNaC2 doesn't have the Perspective View object. This makes it look more 2D rather than 3D. |-|Audio= FNAC |-|Gallery= FNAC The Office.png|The Office. Left door.gif|The animation of the left door opening and closing. Output tSWUCx.gif|The animation of the right door opening and closing. Window door.gif|The animation of the window door opening and closing. Shiny eyes left door.gif|What is seen when an animatronic is in the left door. Shiny eyes right door.gif|What is seen when an animatronic is in the right door. Penguin door-0.gif|The Penguin at the door in The Office. Penguin office.png|The Penguin in The Office. Penguin office closeup.png|A closeup of the Penguin sitting under Mary Schmidt's desk. 129.png|The Office's appearance after Blank smashes the window. Alarm clock.gif|The alarm clock in The Office. Calendar.gif|The calendar that appears in The Office. You r dead.png|The calendar during 7/20 mode. Www.GIFCreator.me yFpb9R.gif|The fan spinning in The Office. 33.png|The texture of the window door button under the desk glowing. 27.png|The texture of the left door button glowing. 248.png|The texture of the right door button glowing. 612.png|The Candy Plushy that appears in The Office after completing the sixth night. Candy plush office.png|The Office after completing the sixth night. 613.png|The Cindy Plushy that appears in The Office after accomplishing 7/20 Mode. Cindy plush office.png|The Office after completing 7/20 mode. Tv.gif|The TV about to show the Markiplier animatronic. Markiplier tv.gif|The TV showing the Markiplier animatronic. Shadow office.gif|Shadow Candy in The Office. Candy cindy posters closeup.png|The posters of Candy and Cindy in the office. FNAC 2 The Main Hall.png|Main Hall while not using Camera Flash. 1464 Main Hall empty.png|Empty Main Hall. Candy in The Main Hall (1).png|Candy far away in the office Candy in The Main Hall (2).png|Candy nearing the player in the office Candy in The Main Hall (3).png|Candy close to the player in the office 1465 Cindy Main Hall Threat Low.png|Cindy far away in the office 1466 Cindy Main Hall Threat Medium.png|Cindy nearing the player in the office 1467 Cindy Main Hall Threat High.png|Cindy close to the player in the office 1468 Blank Main Hall Threat Low.png|Blank far away in the office 1469 Blank Main Hall Threat Medium.png|Blank nearing the player in the office 1470 Blank Main Hall Threat High.png|Blank close to the player in the office 1471 RAT Main Hall Threat Low.png|RAT far away in the office 1472 RAT Main Hall Threat Medium.png|RAT nearing the player in the office 1473 RAT Main Hall Threat High.png|RAT close to the player in the office 1474 The Cat Main Hall Threat Low.png|The Cat far away in the office 1475 The Cat Main Hall Threat Medium.png|The Cat nearing the player in the office 1476 The Cat Main Hall Threat High.png|The Cat close to the player in the office Candy_Plush_FNAC_2.png|Candy Plush on the desk Minigames 611.png 51.png 44.png 138.png 115 FNAC 2 minigame office.png 145.png 153.png 598 minigame male dead nightguard.png The Office The Office The Office